


Desire

by hiddlesohmy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki/OFC Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

I see you mad with want. Lust glazing your eyes, so obvious, so raw and so pure. I will have you beneath me soon, writhing in pleasure as I take you. Your whimpers will turn into full fledged moans, your voice will be hoarse by the end. But before that I will pleasure you in ways you may have never dreamed of. Yes, I shall dominate you completely and you will not even realize it. Look at me as you shout, yes I shall enjoy every bit of having you under my control my little one.


End file.
